SteinxMarie-One Fun Night
by SoulEaterLover123123
Summary: They are home alone with nothing to do. They're child franky is out of te house what better way to celebrate is to have sex.


SteinxMarie  
One Fun Night

~Marie's POV.~  
'I'm so bored, with Franky at Grey*Star and Ama*Stars (Grey and Ama*Star are Black*Star and Tsubaki's children.) house for a sleepover. And Stein at a meeting with Lord Death and Spirit, I'm stuck at home with nothing to do but watch T.V.' *sigh*

~No Ones POV.~  
Marie was sitting on the couch watching t.v when the front door opened. Marie got up off the couch only to see Stein standing at the front door. "Stein!? What are you doing here!? I though you were at a meeting with Lord Death and Spirit? We were supposed to have to but, Spirit never showed up so Lord Death cancelled. I'm guessing he's out chasing some hot woman."  
Stein walks over to the living room and sits down on the couch.  
"Hey Marie, where's Franky? He's at Grey*Star and Ama*Stars house for a sleepover." After Stein heard this he smirked seductively. "Stein, why are you smiling like that? So Franky is at a sleepover and we have the house all to ourselfs? Yes, wh-" before Marie could finish her sentence she was attacked by Steins lips. Marie's eyes widened but she soon started to kiss back passionately. After a minute both Stein and Marie broke their kiss breathing heavily. They caught their breath and than went back to kissing passionately again."

Not before long Stein and Marie made their way too their bedroom stripping each others clothes on the way. When they got the their bedroom the only clothes they had on were Marie in her bra and panties, Stein in his boxers.  
Stein Laid Marie down on the bed, while he leaned over the top of her. Stein while still kissing Marie reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He through it onto the floor and started to suck on her left nipple while massaging the right breast. "Ahh…Stein." Marie breathed softly.  
Stein moved to sucking the right nipple while massaging the left breast. Marie moaned in pleasure.  
For the first time since they started Marie could feel steins bulge in his boxers. She pulled his boxers down releasing his manhood from its clothe prison. Marie grasped Steins manhood and started to rub up and down his length slowly. "Marie…" Stein moaned.

Stein reached down into Marie's panties and started to fondle her clit. Marie arched her back in pleasure pushing her large breasts into Steins face. Marie starts to rub steins length faster making stein jerk up alittle. Stein grabbed Marie's panties and pulled them off. He then started to finger Marie. He then had and idea. He flipped Marie so that her womanhood was in his face and his dick was in hers. Marie was stunned for a second but than caught on to steins idea. She started to lick steins length up and down while playing with his balls.  
Stein started to lick Marie's womanhood,he smiled when he heard Marie let out a loud moan.  
"AHH!" Marie took steins while length in her mouth and started to move her head up and down fast.  
After 20 minutes or so Marie came in Steins face. She was still for a couple minutes but then went back to sucking on Steins dick."Ahh! Marie!" Stein couldn't hold it anymore he poured his hot seed inside Marie's mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp. She got up off stein and sat back down facing him. "Alright Marie time to get down to the real sex." Marie smiled seductively, she than lifted her self up so her entrance was right over steins dick. she started to come down slowly as she pushed steins dick inside her. She gasped when his length was all the way inside her. She made her hands into fists that laid on top of steins stomach and shut her eyes tightly. "Marie do you need a minute? N-No." After Marie answered she started to ground into stein. He reaches his hand up to fondle Marie's breasts. Marie gasps and arches her back but then goes back to grounding slowly this time. She start to fondle with her clit moaning louder then before.

After 30 more minutes they both come. Marie falls onto steins chest breathing heavily. Once Marie catches her breath she get up off of stein but see he's still ready to go. "Stein I see you still ready to go. How about round 2? I could go with that but, lets change positions. Okay."  
Stein flips Marie over so she's on her hands and knees. He puts his manhood near her entrance and starts to tease her by rubbing the head of his dick up and down her folds. When he rubs over her clit she moans. "Stein stop teasing me." He stops teasing her and start to push into her. When his head is in her entrance he thrusts in fast and start pounding into her hard. Marie started to scream steins name loudly with each hard thrust stein does.

"STEIN…STEIN…STEIN!"

Stein reaches over to fondle Marie's breasts while he thrusts into her. She reaches down and starts to rub her clit as stein is increasing his thrusting. Stein grabs onto Marie's ass pulling her closer as possible and thrusts into her deeply.

5 minutes later stein feels his dick twitch and loses control when he hits her womb and comes inside her filling her up with his hot seed. "MARIE!" When Marie feels steins hot seed enter her she comes right after him. "STEIN!" Marie falls to the bed unable to move and stein clasps on top of her still inside of her. It's like their strength has been sucked out of them.

When they gain enough strength stein pulled out of Marie and laid next to we on the bed. Marie turned around and put her head to his chest while stein wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Marie. It's because of you that I don't have the need to dissect." Marie started to tear up after steins comment. She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. They stopped kissing and Marie said.."I love y-you too s-stein." Marie choked. They kissed once more than fell into a deep sleep together.

~Next Morning~  
Stein and Marie are still asleep until Spirit came crashing into their bedroom. "HEY STEI-!"  
Spirit stopped shouting and stared at the scene before him. When spirit came crashing into their bedroom both stein and Marie were startled awake. They both sat up in bed quickly only to see Spirit staring at them with wide eyes. Marie blushed as res as a tomato and quickly covered her chest with the blanket that fell off when both her and stein sat up in their bed. "SPIRIT WHAT THE HELL!" Stein yelled. "I just came here to tell you that Lord Death wants you in the Death room he tried to call you but you didn't answer. Know I see why." Spirit smirked." I'm guessing you too had FUN last night." Both Stein and Marie yell at spirit."SPIRIT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Fine!" Spirit walks out of the room.

Stein and Marie say at the same time. "Basturd!" After that they get ready for the day.

i know this is not very good but I tried my best. It his was for my friend on deviant-art. P.s I do not own franky,Grey*Star,or Ama*Star my friend on deviant-Art does.


End file.
